You are not alone
by xxenigma9291
Summary: Even in High School, Bobby Mercer had been the first class screw up of the family.
1. New kid on the block

_This isn't my first fanfiction, but this is my first Four Brother's fanfic with an OC pairing. Relationships in my fanfictions take a whlie to form, so this story might actually be a little long. After this story, I might plan a sequel, but it all depends on the reviews and all that jazz. Anyhow, I'm rating this Rated M just to be safe. Most of the story is going to be based off of Bobby's P.O.V or Third Person P.O.V. There will be time where it will be my OC's P.O.V, but that won't happen so much until later chapters. Just a small little head's up._

And now I shall end my Wrath with this: I do not own Four Brothers. If I did, imagine all the glorious possibilities. 

"You repeated Freshmen year again, Bobby? Man that really has to suck. Here I am walking in a Sophomore classroom while your ass is still left behind with little' kids. C'mon now" Jerry's voice sprung to life as he glanced at his older brother, earning a roll of eyes as his response.

"Don't lecture me, you punk. I didn't plan this shit out so don't you come to me with all of that".

The first year of High School had already taken it's course, with Jeremiah graduating as a Freshmen and moving along as a Sophomore. Two of the three Mercer were in High School, leaving Angel to be in his first year of middle school. Sadly enough, Bobby hadn't graduated from being a Freshmen; he nearly failed all of his classes, except for Gym. At least he graduated with one credit.

"You're gonna graduate when you're ninenteen man. You're sixteen now! You're a sixteen year old stuck with a couple of fourteen and fifteen year old's, man". Jeremiah, second next to Bobby for being a huge troublemaker. He was giving his older brother, first class fuck up, a lecture.

Both men walked to their High School, each dressed differently from one another. While Jeremiah was sporting a simple white collared shirt, dark rinsed baggy jeans and tennis shoes with what seemed to be a black fadora, Bobby was sporting a hockey jersey of his number, 24 with his last name Mercer printed in white letters, along with some baggy navy jeans and dark colored boots that clapped against the pavement. Winter was soon to roll by and the weather as starting to get a little chily. Both boys decided against taking a jacket to school, which had been a huge mistake on their part. They were already getting a few goosebumps on the surface of their skin.

"Well at least I have a good end in all this" Bobby murmured underneath his breath, receiving a questioning look from his younger brother.

"Girls, man. It's gonna be real easy to bed one of them and lure them into my charms, especially Freshmen. I had enough fun last year, and I'm gonna relive it all this year".

Jerry couldn't help but shake his head with a silent sigh. "Man, you's never gonna change with that. Your last relationship lasted for just two weeks. The one before that only for two months. No relationship has ever lasted more than two months at all cause all you do is just hit it and quit it".

Bobby couldn't help but laugh as he patted his shoulder. "If you were in my shoes, you'd understand the joy and the fun behind it all".

"This is exactly why Mom transferred me to your school. To make sure I keep your ass in check instead of coming home with a suspension letter or some other stuff".

"You make it sound like I'm the king of all fuck ups".

That was clearly an understatement.

As the brother's continued to walk to their destination, their eyes laid on several students outside in the front of the school, casually conversing amongst one another with their old 'clicks' from last year. Many underclassmen and upperclassmen had been united together, mixing up their ages and just enjoying their company. Age wasn't so much of a problem here, unless you were a Freshmen, then that was a whole different story. Bobby's case was different; although he had repeated his Freshmen year, everyone still held a lot of respect for him, save for the few punks that wanted to pulverise him to the ground, but failed miserably in the end.

There was still about ten minutes before the school bell rang to go to Homeroom, so that gave the Mercer brother's enough time for themselves. In different selective parts of the school were the places students hanged out that they were familiar with. If you saw a student glancing around like a lost puppy, you definitely knew they were a Freshmen. So far, none of them had spotted any Freshmen; they probably knew the bullying that they would be involved in sooner or later.

"You think there's gonna be any cute Freshmen around here, Jerry?" Inquired Bobby as he glanced left and right, his eyes wondering off to a few pair of blondes that he had a short relationship with last year. One of their name's had been Melanie Harper, a rather extraordinary young woman that had quite a reputation in school. She was what you would call a typical beach blonde haired beauty with tan flawless skin and beautiful brown eyes. He only lasted a week with her until he had gotten what he want, and left quickly. He didn't take her seriously at all, mainly because all he wanted her for was just a good night of fun or two. Besides, she was alright with it, since that's all she had wanted in the first place to take her mind off of her boyfriend at the time, who had cheated on her with another girl at a different school.

The girl next to her was another beautiful blonde girl, a Junior, more specifically. You'd imagine how popular Bobby had gotten after he dated her for about three days. Short period of time, but his name quickly rose into the relationship conversations. He had been a Freshmen at the time, but she was a Junior. That wasn't something that often happened. Although they didn't have sex, he dated her for the simple fact that she was simply just head over heels for the guy. Why not give her a small ounce of her wish and just leave when he became bored? That was the problem with Bobby. He always got bored of a woman so quickly. They were all the time, and they were too easy to approach, and too easy to get.

Bobby had a huge problem when it came to women. He had the looks any girl would die to have for as a boyfriend, but his personality was in complete contrast with it all. He was a jackass, point blank. There was no and if or buts about that either. Any woman who stuck around for about a week or so would know the attitude that revolved the man. Because of his reputation as a stubborn hot-head, no one dared to challenge him or face him when it came down to business. His name was highly popular in school, being mentioned every now and then in people's conversations.

Freshmen. No one knew about his reputation. And given the fact that Sophomores, Juniors and Seniors didn't exactly welcome Freshmen, no one would know about his reputation. A perfect opportunity to show those little punks exactly who he was.

**Bobby's P.O.V**

I wasn't exactly proud about repeating a really stupid year over some fights that had gotten me suspended and locked up in a juvenile detention center for about a month because of something so small that I did. All I did was break the guy's nose and busted out a few teeth. He took my lunch money, so I had to pay him back somehow whether it was with fists or money itself. That day in my Freshmen year, my name had been widely known around High School.

I didn't exactly care what my reputation was. Everyone knew who I was including the Seniors. Some of them feared me while others tried to not even look at me in fear that I would simply pop them. If I ever got bored, I would just randomly pick out a fight. Nothing bad; it helped relieve the boredom.

First period. Gym. I didn't like the class, but I didn't like it too much either. I mean, all we normally did was shoot hoops or run a few laps. Basketball wasn't my sport even though I enjoyed playing it once in a while. It wasn't something I would normally do on a normal day to kill time.

"Well well, I got Mercer in my class again. Did you fail this class too?" Inquired my coach, Matricardi. I never actually took a liking to the bastard, but him and I were always cool on a certain level. He usually saved my ass whenever I got in trouble this period.

"Nah. I just liked the class too much I just had to take it over again. You don't mind me stickin' around for another year, do ya?".

Well, at least that shut him up. He continued on with the roll call, calling the name's of several new freshmen's. Besides me, I was in the room with two Juniors that I was familiar with and had gotten into a fight with, and turns out they were dared to fight me over money. They lost the bet, and became my associates. I have that kind of affect on people.

There was nothing but guys in this class, no girls at all. Girls were nothing but a bunch of sissys. They were nothing but trouble over a damn broken nail.

As the final kid was being called, the classroom door opened. I expected a teacher or some assistant principal to be walking inside of the room, but instead to my surprise, it was a girl with her schedule in her hand. A few people from my classroom knew who she was and waved her a hi. All she gave in return was a nod. Judging by the people that knew her, I could say she was a Freshmen. How was it possible though when she looked my age? Maybe she was a transfer or something.

"And who are you?" The Coach asked with a questionable eyebrow. The girl simply held the paper in front of him, his eyes scanning the short lines written on the paper.

"There's an empty seat right behind Bobby Mercer over there with the red shirt. Sit behind him".

I got to sit right in front of a real good lookin' girl. Luck was on my side today. As she walked down the aisle, I glanced at her, and lifted up a brow of my own. She looked my age, that's for sure. But if Freshmen knew who she was, then it must mean that she was a Freshmen, right? That was the only thing I could assume, for now anyways. She was pretty stunning, I had to admit, but she seemed quiet. She was near my skin complexion, maybe a tone darker but that was as far as it goes.

She had long tresses of dark brunette hair and dark chocolate eyes with a hint of hazel around the optic. She had a cute face; I knew I was going to be staring at her for a while if we ever played together. For a damn girl, she didn't dress like one, that's for sure. Her hair was picked up in a high ponytail, with sidebangs swept to the side that was highlighted in red. She had also been sporting a white wifebeater with a black tight jacket that hugged almost every curve of her body. She wore black baggy sweats and black and white decorated tennis shoes.

Most girls would be wearing skin tight clothing with bright colors that matched every damn color of the rainbow, or just come up with some crazy design. Not this girl, though.

I felt a tap on my shoulder as I snapped back to reality, glancing over my shoulders with narrowed eyes. It was that girl, the new girl that had sat right behind me. What the hell did she want?

"I don't know how boring this coach's lecture or class procedure is going to be, but when he's finished stealing air, wake me up".

Her voice was alluring. It complimented her outlook quite well, actually. I saw her fold her arms together and burry her head inside the little nestling hole she made, and doze off rather quickly. With a simple shake of my head, I slouched behind my seat, and glanced at the Coach, who continued to rattle on about what the whole course was about. Pretty boring to say the least, but I didn't feel like falling asleep like Sleeping Beauty right behind me. I didn't want to start off with a tardy to class at all.

As quickly as the class had started though, class had ended. Everyone in the room began to rise except for the girl behind me. I shouldn't wake her up. I should just leave her there to sleep off for the next class.

"You didn't wake me up like I told you to do so" The girl mumbled underneath her breath, retracting her head from her arms as she glanced at me with those hazel mixed hues.

"What are you, my fuckin' mom or something?"

She was laughing.

Fucking laughing.

At me.

She was fucking laughing at me.

"Did you think I'd actually tell a complete nobody to wake me up and fall asleep? Please. You're full of yourself, smartass" The girl chuckled underneath her breath as she simply lifted herself up from the chair and walked out of the classroom. This whole entire time, the Coach had watched the scene, and he seemed rather amused at my reaction towards everything. I looked surprise, I knew that much. But I didn't know how surprised I look until I felt my face move from it's current expression.

First period was going to be something to look forward to everyday from now on.


	2. Drink

_My laptop chord broke, all thanks to a couple of little pups I have runnin' around the house like a bunch of retards. I have money to go buy a new chord, but I don't know if I'll be getting it today. Hopefully I will. Anyhow, I thank you two reviewers on reviewing the story! I appreciate it! And I also appreciate the other two reviews that I received from my Fuel fan fiction. Keep reviewing, everyone, and I'll be sure to update a lot faster._

_Now again with the freakin' disclaimer: I do not own Four Brothers or anyone from the epic and awesome movie. I do however own the plot, along with my own original characters. With that being said, I now end my senseless rambling._

----

"Keep on cleaning, Bobby. You aren't gonna be going home if you don't hussle" My Algebra teacher, Mr. Fern declared while I merely scoffed. Instead of being home, all nice and cozy watching a re-run of a Hockey game, I had to be stuck in school cleaning the entire classroom. I had to stay an hour after to do this, simply because I had fallen asleep in class. I can't help it if school is boring. Hearing a teacher's lecture every day for five days a week wasn't something to look forward to at all.

"Oh put a sock in it. You're even lucky I'm doing this when I could just walk out the damn classroom" I mumbled underneath my breath as I continued to clean the desks, until there wasn't a single ounce of debris on top. Didn't they have custodians for this crap? I mean, why was I stuck doing someone else's job and not even get paid for it? I really hated the school system.

That hour had actually gone by pretty quick. I had finished a little early so the teacher told me to sit tight and just start working on my homework. I didn't actually do it, since I was way too lazy to go through my backpack and look for a pencil to write with. All I did was just pretend to do my homework when in reality; I was actually just staring at the desk. It actually helps time go faster.

Once the clock striked four, I got up out of my seat and left the classroom before Mr. Fern decided to tell me anything. I had him for the third period of the day. His class always went slow. At least for me it did. I knew most of the stuff he was teaching. C'mon, this is the second time I take the damn class, how can I not know it?

"Do you actually like school enough to stay for another extra hour? Or you just can't tell time?" A female voice had sprung to life from behind me. Curiosity tickled my senses, making my head turn over my shoulder. I didn't expect to be seeing Ms. Pretty face around here in campus.

"Do you actually like to bother me a lot? Or you just couldn't wait for tomorrow to see me?" I retorted with a smirk, making her eyes widen slightly. I chuckled underneath my breath as I glanced at her, shaking my head.

"Man, it must be really sad to have nothing smart to say this time, huh you little brat?"

She rolled her eyes as she looked over to the side onto one of the classrooms. Quickly afterwards though, she changed the subject, as if what had been spoken never existed in the first place.

"I don't know where the Science department is again. Do you mind telling me where it is?"

Either she was really stupid, or she really did need an excuse to see me again.

"Why the hell are you still in school? Shouldn't you be home playing with your little dolls instead?" I inquired while digging my hands into my pockets.

"No. I have to tell my mother to throw those away before I rip their heads off".

Definitely not a girly-girl.

"Are you going to take me to the Science department or am I gonna have to ask someone else?"

"How about I take you there, and in return, you take me somewhere out to have a small drink afterwards?"

She stared at me with a blank stare, almost as if she was trying to find something in my eyes. Afterwards, she scratched the back of her head, looking almost clueless.

"You know, if you want a picture, you can always ask"

----

I don't know why she had gone over to the Science department for. It took her fifteen minutes to come out of her classroom before she had returned with a few sheets of paper into her hands. She placed them neatly onto her pronged folder before slipping the folder back into her small backpack. As we walked down the narrowed hallway, I glanced at her in the corner of my eyes, lifting up a brow to myself.

There was something new that I noticed right now, something that I hadn't noticed before when I first looked at her this morning in our gym period. On the bottom of her jawbone, there was a small scratch there. Maybe a scar from what it looked like. I wasn't so sure what it was, but it caught my attention. Probably got into some kind of a cat fight or something, I don't know. But it looked a little painful, despite the fact that it was small and barely noticeable.

"So, mind tellin' me your name or am I gonna have to give you a nickname?" The girl had inquired, before digging both of her hands into her pockets. Straight-forward. I like that. She showed no signs of fear around me so far, which is something that I didn't get from people. Normally, every girl that first approached me was almost fearful, since I was like a damn Pandora box. You never knew what to expect out of me. This girl though, seemed to have a fearless gaze.

"Bobby. Bobby Mercer"

She nodded her head acknowledging my name as I looked over at her, awaiting for an answer of my own.

"Silvana De Luca".

"So you don't mind me calling you Silva from now on?"

She shook her head as her lips drew in a smirk.

"Not unless you don't mind me calling you Bob".

Whoop-de-fucking-do.

As we both walked out of the school, I motioned Silvana to follow me, crossing the street as we started to walk on the sidewalk. Monday was a day where there weren't a lot of cars or people out for that matter. Usually, everyone was either at work, or at home. It was starting to get a little cold, and people didn't want to go through the hassle of going with pounds of clothes on.

"So why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself, Silvana? I can't get a drink not knowing a single thing about you" I stated in a calm voice, glancing straight ahead of me.

"Well, there really ain't much to know. I'm a freshman at the school now and I just try to graduate unlike everyone else in my family".

I blinked a few times before staring back at her, a little baffled.

"No one in my family graduated from high school, so I'm gonna be the first one to do it".

No one graduated from high school in her family? Wow. That was a little bit surprising to find out about her. Seeing the clothes that she wore, I thought for sure her family were real smart people, and had their pockets full of green.

"High school ain't that hard. You just got to do what you're told and just go with it" I explained to her briefly before she chuckled to herself.

"Yeah. Says the boy who repeated his freshman year again".

I stopped onto my tracks as I tilted my head, narrowing my eyes slightly. Did she know who I was?

"Relax, Bobby. I don't know jack squat about you, other than the fact that you're known to cause a shitload of trouble".

"How do you know about me?" I asked her in a serious tone. What the hell?

She started to laugh again like she had laughed in first period this morning. She found this situation very amusing, I can tell. She enjoyed this a little too much. As her laughter began to die down, she walked over towards me, poking my chest hard with her index finger.

"I got my ways of knowing people".

"So what? Are you gonna stalk me now?"

She shook her head.

"No. I don't pry into other people's lives. It's not my place to know".

"Hmph".

I resumed my walk again while she joined up beside me, until her laughter had ceased. Maybe she knew about who I was because of the upperclassmen. But she was only a freshman. How did she know upperclassmen?

"How about you, Bobby? Why don't you tell me about yourself?" She questioned, glancing at me from the side of her eyes.

"Why don't you find out since you seem to know who I am already?"

She sighed silently to herself as she pinched the bridge between her nose.

"C'mon. Can you give me an answer? I gave you an answer, so can't you give me your own answer?"

"Fine. I play Hockey".

A smile sprung onto her lips, as she turned her head over my direction.

"Do you go to the ice-skating rink a lot? I wouldn't mind seeing you play a game or two. I don't play Hockey, but I like watching the sport every once in a while".

I couldn't help but grin at her. It was a bit new to see a girl interested in seeing a sport. Most girls tended to worry about their make up or how good their hair looked. I mean, yeah, it was nice to see girls look nice and all, but they went overboard with their appearance. It annoyed me greatly.

"When I start playing there, I'll let you know. That way, I can show you how you _really_ play Hockey".

----

We had talked for quite some time, having a few conversations in which some turned out to be real random. She was aiming to be a criminal investigator, a lifelong dream she's had ever since she was a child. It interested her a lot, for reasons unknown. She had an older brother now who was about nineteen years old, and a little brother who was about three years old, and was a basketball fanatic. She was gonna try out for the basketball team at our high school. Not bad. She actually liked to get rough in the courts too.

It was brief what we knew about each other, but it was enough to say we knew each other somewhat.

It was already somewhere around five thirty that afternoon, and I had completely _forgot_ about the drink she owed me. I had _forgotten_ for my own reasons; I had another plan in mind. She didn't seem to forget though.

"Weren't you going to get a drink with my money? Why are we stopping here?" She inquired with a confused expression.

"Man, you really are gullible" I mumbled underneath my breath in amusement as I glanced at the house in front of me. She actually lived in the same street as I did; something that she didn't know. She only lived about eight houses down from me across the road. I could easily walk to her house if I wanted to in about two minutes flat or less.

During our little conversations, she had mentioned where she lived. Time to work a charm.

"Now that I know where you live at, I can drop by your house for a few visits" I replied with a wide grin, making her turn her head away from my glance. I started to laugh to myself, clasping my hand over my mouth to cease the laughing al-together.

"So what about the drink, Bobby? I thought you wanted something to drink".

I placed a hand on her shoulder, flashing a wink as I began to talk.

"It was never about the drink, kiddo. I'm not interested in the drink".


End file.
